The Black Prayer
by Shadow's Black Rose
Summary: When a strange and mysterious girl joins the school, the Society of Light will hate her while Judai tries to find out if she's good or bad. But this girl has some tricks up her sleeve that will leave everyone confused....
1. Prologue

The Black Prayer

Prologue

**_"Poor child..."_**

**_"What will happen to her?"_**

**_"Where will she go?"_**

**_"Who will take care of her?"_**

**_"Does she have any family left?"_**

The echoing, fading voices that once surrounded the young child seemed to drown out in a sea of blackness as she sat alone on the lonely bench within the police station, staring down at her black, soot-covered hands, and the once pouring tears had now dried behind her silver eyes. What had happened that day seemed to last for eternity, and even now...it still seemed to last longer than it really was. The child's body shook uncontrollably beneath the warm, covering blankets provided to her by the police and firemen who had rescued her. However, no matter how much strangers tried to comfort her and protect her, they couldn't erase the memory that had just been sketched deep within her mind. The memory of this night...it will never fade away. She will never forget the orange and red flames that soared through the skies, blackening it into an eerie, omniscient ink that only symbolized the inevitable deaths that took place that night.

She could still remember the intoxicating, suffocating scents of ash and sulfur that lingered throughout the atmosphere, she could still feel the beating heat against her body as she was sent flying through the glass window, landing in a field of cold, white purity that was the only embrace to her. She could still remember clearly the echoing and terrifying screams that haunted her mind and trembled her body. She could still hear the blaring sirens screaming throughout the night, growing closer and closer. She could still see the blur of yellow coated men trying to put out the flames, while men in black navy scooped her up and carried her to another place of warmth and shelter. Not once did she remember herself sobbing for the pain and death that happened that night. Not once did she remember feeling the soft tears on her face, nor could she feel her own, suffering pain twist in agony inside her.

The men in black navy approached and circled around her in a flurry of blurs, never once turning to her and giving her a moment's notice. She was the victim here. She was the last survivor, but no one cared. After all, she was just an orphan. An orphaned girl who meant nothing to anyone, and meant nothing to this world. Her destiny was as bleak and unclear as the smoke that rose over her head. An orphan...that was all she was, and always will be...

**"You have true potential..."**

At once, the child looked up at the sound of a voice speaking to her from nowhere. However, when she turned everywhere, she only saw the navy uniform that surrrounded her, but never aided her. She clasped her hands together, hoping this first time, it would not fail her. Her "mother", the care-taker who looked after her and her other orphaned friends, was a nun, and would teach them that prayer was sometimes the only way to gain help and receive aide and comfort. She was nowhere near religious, and was nowhere near as gullible to believe that prayer would actually help. Whenever the other children knelt in prayer and whispered soft, sorrowful words to nothingness, she would be alone, sitting in the far pew of the alter, watching them with eyes full of envy and anger.

Nothing she felt was human, and nothing she did was human. She has comitted her own sins in the past, and created unspeakable horror that only one would dare to dream about in a dark and twisted fantasy of endless fear. Her deeds have gone as far back as she could remember, twisting with the blocked images and memories of a family...that was stolen away from her...a family of a deranged father...abusive mother...and selfish siblings...

Her fists grew white in fear and anger at these twisted, sorroful thoughts and realizations. Was she willing to free herself from this torment? Was she willing to give up her once innocent life and become what she has seen? The answer was unclear to her, just like everything else. When the flames engulfed the last bit of family and survival she had, it was all she could stomach. Now, the only thoughts that roamed through her mind...was what will happen next.

She never cared for anyone else but herself. She never wandered around, in search for the comfort of shelter and warmth of embraces of love, she never held concern or worry for someone else. And now...things seemed to be changing too quickly for her. Never once did the mentions of "prayer", "religion," and "faith" mean anything to her. Never did the mention of a "God" or man who created miracles mean anything. It was always like that, she was all alone, and even when the building remained and children existed, she was still alone even then. It was the way her life was then, and is now...forever. It was destiny.

**"Do you believe in destiny, my child?"**

It was at that moment, though, did the mystic voice speak upon her once more, and she saw a mysterious young man approaching her. The mystical, omniscient glow within his violet eyes setting off an uneasy sensation within the child as she sat there within the station. She couldn't pull her eyes off of the man's appearance, as he held his pose and stature with an elegant, graceful manner. His long, navy hair seemed to frame his pale complexion, but it was the omniscient stare he cast onto her at that moment. She felt a little terrified to look up at him, so she averted her eyes, and stared down at her feet, covered in the ash and last remains of her once beloved shelter. She did not answer the man's question, though, unsure of where it would lead.

A moment of silence passed, and only for a brief moment did the people running amok throughout the station seemed to disappear, and the echoing voices faded out of the child's ears. She could only feel the mysterious man's stares, and hear his mystic, dark voice as he spoke onto her once more.

**"Do you feel alone, my child?"**

Once more she did not answer, but her body trembled as she clutched at the edge of the bench, feeling the man's voice pierce into the sheltered, dark, and cold corners of her heart. She didn't understand how or why this was happening, but the longer he lingered there in front of her, the colder she felt in his presence. Even when she had been facing the burning, engulfing flames for nearly an hour. The warmth that surrounded her moments ago seemed to dissipate quickly.

She trembled once more, and reached into the lonely pocket of her torn and battered jeans, shaking as she felt along the lines of the plastic edge of her most belovedly treasured possession. However, the moment she pulled her hand out, the man spoke again onto her.

**"That is a Duel Monsters card, is it not?"**

At once, she looked up at him in confusion and loss, as she did not understand what he had spoken to her. His eyes held a softer gaze in them, not so dark and piercing, but light and gentle. Like as if he was seeing through her with compassion and understanding, rather than expectance and suspicion. She said nothing in response, but watched as the man fell to one knee in front of her, and held out a hand to her.

**"May I see it?"**

Not understand where this would lead, the child reached into her pocket once more, and removed the brown plastic card that played along her fingers lightly. Suspiciously, she handed it to him, feeling the icy coldness along his fingers at the light brush against his hand as she gave it to him. Still on one knee, he tore his eyes off her and stared at the card. For a moment, an eerie smile broke across his lips, and this sent even more violent shivers through her body. She wanted to snatch back her card, but her hands clung to the edge so fiercely, she couldn't move.

**"Angel of Light. What a beautiful and powerful card,"** the man spoke gently to her, and then brought his icy, violet eyes back to her. **"Perhaps you would tell me your name?"**

**"It's...Angel..."** the only two words the child spoke throughout the time she was there. She averted her eyes once more, feeling her body tremble once again as the man rose back to his feet. He returned the card to her, and looked down at her with a gentle smile.

**"Angel. What a lovely name. Tell me, Angel, perhaps you are searching for someone to care for you, to protect you?"** the man asked once more. Angel looked down in grief and shame, knowing that was not what she searched for. **"Or...perhaps you seek a place in the world. A place where you are accepted, loved, and appreciated. A place...where you can be yourself?"**

In only a slight response, she lifted her eyes only barely from the floor. And the man smiled lightly at her. He then held out his hand to her, gesturing in a sympathetic and kindred way.

**"If you come with me, I shall grant you those things,"** he spoke. Angel stared at his gestured hand, and then realized what other choice did she have. No one else would care for her, as she was no one to anyone.

In only a brief moment of thought, she accepted the man's hand, and he led her away from that place, and directly into darkness...


	2. The New Girl

Chapter I: The New Girl

"Class, we have new student today," spoke an echoing, annoying voice over the crowded classroom. The man standing at the desk was as ugly as anyone could see, but this was the new chancellor at Duel Academy, Chronos de Mediz. Of course, everyone looked up at the mention of a new student, but only a handful were barely listening to whatever he said. Amongst these few were a rambunctious young man named Yuki Judai and his friends. Yet, Chronos continued to speak, ignoring those that ignored him. "Please welcome Gabriella Makuta!"

At the mention of the name, a young woman walked into the classroom sporting an elegant, pure white blazer with a black miniskirt and black, knee-high boots. Her facial appearance, though, was more than just elegant. Not exactly beautiful, but wild. Her hair was a collection of colors between pink and blue highlights, while it fell down to her waist, lightening not only her white outfit, but also her fair complexion. Her eyes were magnificently snow silver, sparkling darkly within the shadows of the room. Her lips, although full, were pouted beneath a dark lipstick, making her look even stranger. She was indeed the strangest student anyone has seen, and that was when Judai and his friends looked up at her.

"Wow!" Judai murmured to his friends who sat around him. Amongst his friends was his best friend for two years, Marufuji Sho, and a Ra yellow duelist obsessed with dinosaurs, Tyranno Kenzan.

"Yeah, I haven't seen so much color in one day!" Kenzan joked silently to them, and Judai and Sho had to restrain their laughs before they got into trouble. However, Chronos had overheard them.

"Is something funny, you three? Perhaps you would like to share it in detention?!" Chronos snapped at them, and at once, the three of them silenced themselves as he explained about the new student, Gabriella. "This new student will be an additional part to the school as a second-year student. Please be nice to her and accept her as one of our own."

"He makes it sound like as if she's an outcast," Judai murmured again to Kenzan.

"With those looks, I'd be one, too," once again, the three of them started laughing again. Bad choice.

"That's it! The three of you, detention!" Chronos echoed throughout the classroom, silencing the three students up quickly. Then he turned his attention back onto the new girl. "It's amazing that we already had a new student transfer here. Perhaps Saiou Takuma can show you around?"

Chronos and the young girl, Gabriella, turned towards the student sitting in the front row, his violet eyes closed in thought and arms crossed over his shining white blazer. He opened his eyes at the mention of his name, and Judai watched as he got up from his chair, and bowed to the new girl. This student was Saiou Takuma, and he was by far the most untrustworthy person Judai had ever laid eyes on. He was also the founder and leader of the Society of Light, an organization slowly taking over the school, claiming to want to do "good" things. But this wasn't what bothered Judai at that moment. It was the sparkle in the new girl's eyes when they fell onto him. Now he was worried. She was new, and due to her being a girl, was immediately placed in the Obelisk Blue dormitory, the ones that both Manjyome Jun and Tenjoin Asuka had been part of. They would surely try to convince her to join. What would happen if Saiou got his hands on her?

"Gabriella, you may sit with Saiou Takuma for the remainder of the class until we can assign a proper seat for you. Now then, let's continue," Chronos spoke, signaling for the young girl to take a seat there.

As the girl approached where Saiou stood, Judai could easily feel a cold presence about her. Cold, yet warm. It was unusual to him to see someone so strange, and it was also unusual to feel something so unnatural towards them. As he stared at the girl, he at once saw her eyes tilt upward and meet his stare. They were silver, and beaming with an omniscient knowledge of what would happen, or what was going on. Judai knew at once that he would not be able to trust this girl.

* * *

The evening soon dawned on Duel Academy island, and as soon as classes let out once more, Judai found himself with his friends leaving the school, and heading towards the dormitories. As the passed the beach, though, Judai looked up towards the ocean to immediately notice something unusual he had never seen before. There was Saiou with that new girl, Gabriella, on the beach, walking together. Judai remembered clearly that the man was given an order to show her around, he could understand why they were together, but it was the way they were that created suspense and suspicion towards the new girl. He knew that by having to show her around the school has put Saiou in a very advantage state to convince her to join the Society of Light. He only prayed that she wouldn't. But then again, he didn't know how strong this girl was, so maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal? As he followed his friends back to Osiris Red dormitory, he could hear the new girl laughing softly at something Saiou spoke, and he knew it would only be soon before she would join him in Society of Light. 

"Hey, Judai, what's wrong?" Sho spoke, seeing the brunette boy walk up along the pathway towards them.

"Nothing, Sho," Judai lied, falsifying a smile towards them as they walked back into the building. It seemed as if Judai was the only Osiris Red student there was left in the school. But that didn't seem to matter to him. He didn't really care about what dorm he was in, as long as he remained dueling and kept his close friends. "So, what's new, fellas?"

"Nothing, really. You know that new girl, Gabriella?" Kenzan spoke, leaning up against the wooden bunk bed set aside against the wall. Judai was really praying on not hearing anything more about the girl, but he had no choice but to listen to what Kenzan wanted to say.

"Yeah," both Sho and Judai responded.

"Turns out in honor of her entrance to the school, the Society of Light is going to initiate her by forcing her to duel against someone in their organization," he explained to them.

"I wonder if she's any good at dueling," Judai spoke.

"I'm more curious as to who she'll duel. I hope it's not that Saiou-guy. He freaks me out," Sho spoke up from beside Judai. The brunette nodded in agreement. If that new girl dueled against Saiou, it would be an easy, vulnerable way to brainwash her into officially joining the Society of Light. They couldn't let that happen.

"When is the duel?" Judai asked. Maybe he could get her to fight on their side.

"Sometime tonight. I don't know. I wasn't too big on listening on the details," Kenzan confessed. Judai and Sho sighed. There'd be no way for them to get to her before Saiou did. Maybe it was already too late….

* * *

_In the darkness she could see the light….The light that has burned before her for years….Even now, when she is forced to turn away from it, she has found temptation to be so rewarding, and the warmth upon her body had led to far more than just the invincibility to burns and wounds. She found the light to be her weakness, the light that caused pain and suffering for her. Even the oath she gave long ago had left her trembling for what she stood for, but it was the darkness that protected her. The darkness that surrounds her now has become her home, her shelter…her world….But…she couldn't betray the one who saved her…._

_"Perhaps you could take advantage of your desire, young Angel," spoke the majestic voice from the shadows. She looked up, feeling her body gently shiver as a soft, but cold, hand brushed against her face, and grasped her chin only gently within it. Her head was tilted up further, causing her to stare directly into the violet, omniscient eyes of the one commanding her. _

_"But, Master…you want to give light a new life….It is light that I must become accustomed to," she spoke softly in response to him, not wishing to argue against his methods._

_"That may be, but you are able to control it if you know that you are restoring light. Darkness shall be your weapon, young one." The man released her chin, and allowed her face to fall, but did not see the soft, crystal tears forming in her eyes. Was the truth of this session finally sinking deep within her soul? Did she finally understand her purpose in existence? Or was it the thought of disappointing and displeasing her master that drove her into depression? As she hid her tears from him, soft words floated to her mind, gently brushing through the dark corners within, echoing sharply like fangs._

_Angel of mine, can I thank you? You have saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess. It's you who always gives me strength, and I don't know where I'd be without you…._

_The last prayer spoken to her before the flames destroyed her entire life was a black prayer of gratitude, but one of utmost admiration and appreciation. But from where those words came from was now a mystery. Even to her…._


End file.
